


С набитым ртом

by Sangrill



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crepes, French Revolution, M/M, Prison Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Good Omens 2019, fantasising, light-hearted nonsense, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: Азирафаэль сказал: "Полагаю, следует поблагодарить тебя", — и у него есть кое-какие мысли по поводу того, как могли бы развиться события, не будь они оба так благоразумны.





	С набитым ртом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quite the Mouthful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888624) by [hollybennett123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123). 

> Спасибо бете **FrauleinZicklein******

Прошло лишь чуть больше часа, но Азирафаэлю уже страшно не хватает любимого костюма, в котором его столь невежливо арестовали на парижской улице. Эти люди распускали грязные руки, хотя никто не давал им права лапать дорогой, единственный в своем роде камзол. Заточить в Бастилию только за чудный английский покрой и страстное желание поесть блинчиков — ну что за глупость.

Просто в этом ужасающе унылом платье, которое пришлось сотворить по настоянию Кроули, ощущения были совсем другими: ни пышных кружев тончайшего узора, ни персиковых кюлотов, ни пуговиц искусной работы. О том, в какой обуви он теперь ходил, право, лучше было и вовсе молчать. Настоящая трагедия.

Они приятно поговорили, а потом Кроули поскучнел и принялся волноваться обо всем от того, что может подумать его сторона, до той самой одежды Азирафаэля, из-за которой, как видно, поднялся совершенно лишний шум. Как будто Азирафаэль планировал, что так будет. Ну разве только в общих чертах. Да, всегда была вероятность, что его арестуют, и да, наверное, он мог бы просто сотворить чудо и покончить со всей этой досадной историей, но есть блинчики приятнее в компании. Кроули волен делать что хочет, и если ему нравится играть роль спасителя, то не Азирафаэлю его останавливать.

Азирафаэль сказал: "Полагаю, следует поблагодарить тебя", — и у него есть кое-какие мысли по поводу того, как могли бы развиться события, не будь они оба так благоразумны. Он не совсем уверен, что у Кроули под одеждой имеется из частей, для которых нужно приложить усилие, но догадка есть. Азирафаэль, конечно, не выискивал, но когда свысока на кого-то смотришь, на определенных местах взгляд сам останавливается.

Он готов попробовать все, что бы Кроули ни предложил, но практически уверен, что под этими восхитительно облегающими брюками скрыт член, и точно уверен, что опуститься на колени и стоять, давясь им, было бы чудесным способом показать всю глубину и мощь своей благодарности. За спасение. Спасение со стороны Кроули, который пришел, хотя ничто его не обязывало, и при этом потрясающе выглядел. В мире немного вещей, ради которых Азирафаэль готов попортить кюлоты, и еще меньше тех, ради которых он готов запачкать чудные туфли белого шелка, но это были бы исключительные обстоятельства, оправдывающие и то, и другое.

Однажды при Азирафаэле сказали, что в сексе недостаток опыта можно компенсировать энтузиазмом. И того, и другого у него предостаточно — это несколько тысячелетий образцового опыта сосания членов и откровенно неизмеримые запасы энтузиазма, когда дело касается Кроули, — поэтому он более чем уверен, что с ним Кроули был бы на седьмом небе. Невозможно, конечно — ангел и демон, противники и так далее, подумать только, право слово, — но сделай он это? Было бы потрясающе.

Он бы встал на колени прямо там, в камере, и Кроули все так же сидел бы, столь соблазнительно развалившись в углу, и в приглушенном свете выглядел бы просто божественно, если можно так выразиться. Мягким, хвалебным тоном Азирафаэль говорил бы, какой Кроули чудесный и как его хочется отблагодарить за спасение, а сам провел пальцами по его бедру и начал бы расстегивать брюки. Просто чтобы Кроули по-настоящему распалился и захотел, этой надоедливой верхней пуговицей он бы занялся зубами.

Для Кроули, счастливого и на все согласного, это стало бы такой неожиданностью, что к тому времени, когда Азирафаэль взял бы в рот его член, тот еще не успел бы полностью налиться кровью. Азирафаэль чувствовал бы, как его стараниями он твердеет и набухает, ощущал пальцы Кроули в своих тщательно уложенных волосах. Кроули наверняка думает, что Азирафаэль любит, когда все чистенько, прилично, деликатно и обязательно аккуратно. Азирафаэль с превеликим удовольствием доказал бы, что он заблуждается. Посмаковать бы его вкус на языке, услышать сдавленный стон, показав, как хорошо умеет заглотить член, как жаждет послужить на славу.

Благодарность его поистине переполняет.

— Азирафаэль, — тихо произносит Кроули.

О, слушать его — блаженство. То, как он произносит имя Азирафаэля, — чистая поэзия. Интересно, каким был бы его голос, когда он, как следует заботясь об Азирафаэле и тяжело дыша, бормотал бы пошлости ему на ухо? Решетка камеры может стать чудесной крепкой опорой тому, кого хорошенько имеют сзади: к примеру, за нее легко держаться. Разумеется, утруждаться раздеванием было бы ни к чему — что-то задрать, что-то стянуть ровно настолько, чтобы Кроули мог до него добраться. Если бы Азирафаэль хорошо потрудился над членом Кроули, чтобы тот стал скользким от слюны, чтобы с него капало, несомненно, можно было бы попросить — нет, он даже был бы в своем праве…

— Азирафаэль, — говорит Кроули так твердо, что он спускается с небес на землю и вновь сосредоточивается.

— Прости, что? 

— Все в порядке? — с легким беспокойством спрашивает Кроули и кивает на вилку, зависшую над полупустой тарелкой политых медом блинчиков.

"Святые небеса", — залившись краской, думает Азирафаэль.

Как же он замечтался, совсем ушел в себя.

— О, о да! Все отлично. Готовят здесь просто изумительно, не правда ли? Я в полном порядке, дорогой мой, а ты? Жарковато, тебе не кажется?

Улыбнувшись, как он надеется, совершенно безмятежным образом и без малейшего намека на подавленные сладострастные желания, Азирафаэль поспешно отправляет в рот довольно большой кусок блинчика и, тут же об этом пожалев, воспитанно промакивает губы в запоздалой попытке скрыть неловкость.

В конечном итоге это не совсем то ощущение набитого рта, которого он жаждал, но в нынешние нелегкие времена выбирать не приходится.


End file.
